El lobo enamorado
by Akio Link dragon
Summary: Historia Yaoi enfocada a Sajin Komamura, el capitan más apapachable de bleach... Si no gustas del yaoi esta historia no es para ti.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Encuentro **

Era el día libre del capitán Sajin Komamura, y como siempre, había visitado la tumba de su amigo Kaname Tousen; pese a que ya había pasado mucho tiempo, él seguía sintiéndose muy triste por haberlo perdido.

Siempre caminaba por largo tiempo y llegaba hasta un enorme lago, ahí se sentaba a la sombra de un árbol en la orilla y se quedaba solo, meditando.

Estaba atardeciendo y muy pesadamente Komamura decidió regresar al gotei; no llevaba mucho tiempo cuando sintió dos reiatsu cerca del lugar, uno era de un ryoka, pero el otro pertenecía al de un hollow. No dudó un segundo y se dirigió hacia el lugar y hacer su trabajo de shinigami. No tardó en encontrar el lugar y comprobó que había un ryoka joven huyendo de un hollow; el ryoka llevaba una katana y era obvio que había tratado de pelear, pues llevaba una herida en su brazo derecho. El hollow fue rápido en derribar al joven y causarle una profunda herida en la espalda con sus enormes uñas.

- No te resistas, déjame devorarte – La voz del hollow era tétrica y profunda.

El joven solo cerró los ojos esperando que todo terminara rápido, se escuchó el grito del hollow al ser eliminado y el joven solo alcanzo a ver a Komamura con su zampakutou desenfundada. El joven trató de moverse un poco, pero sintió la mano del capitán que le indicaba que se mantuviera quieto.

- Resiste, tus heridas son graves, pero te pondrás bien, lo prometo – Dijo Komamura.

El joven solo se desmayó. Komamura guardo su zampakutou, lo cargó y se apresuró a volver al gotei, comenzó a sentir algo de curiosidad por ese chico, pues tenía una fuerte energía espiritual y también se preguntaba porque llevaba una katana.

El chico se despertó en una habitación, recostado en una cama muy cómoda, se dio cuenta de que tenía vendajes en sus heridas, recordó lo que había pasado con el hollow. "¿Acaso el shinigami que lo había salvado, lo había llevado a ese lugar?"

Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación. Entro una joven mujer que llevaba el cabello atado en una trenza larga e iba vestida con el atuendo de shinigami y un haori blanco.

- Veo que te has despertado, eso es bueno – Dijo en un tono muy tierno – El capitán Komamura se pondrá feliz de saber que te encuentras bien. Soy la capitana Unohana Retsu. Ahora veamos tus heridas.

La capitana Unohana comenzó a retirar los vendajes del cuerpo del joven.

- ¿El capitán Komamura me trajo aquí? ¿En dónde estoy? – Dijo el joven.

- Estas en el gotei 13, esta es la cuarta división para ser precisos, aquí cuidamos de todos los shinigamis heridos; pero hace dos días el capitán Komamura te trajo para que tus heridas se curaran mejor, ya que él había aplicado las técnicas básicas de curación con su kido – Explicó Unohana.

La revisión se llevó en silencio, y la capitana Unohana le comunicó que estaba completamente curado, solo que necesitaría lavarse con hierbas medicinales para que no le quedaran las cicatrices.

Justo cuando Unohana se estaba retirando, llamaron a la puerta. Era la teniente Isane Kotetsu, le murmuro algo a la capitana Unohana que el joven no alcanzo a oír.

- Vaya que puntual es el capitán Komamura – Unohana volteó a ver al joven – Tienes visita.

En ese momento, entró el capitán Sajin Komamura a la habitación, el joven quedo impresionado de su tamaño y apariencia. Pero no tuvo miedo.

Komamura tomó una silla que estaba al lado de la cama y se sentó, aun así se seguía viendo muy alto.

- Que bueno que ya estés mejor – La voz de Komamura era tranquila y profunda – por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?

- Mi nombre, es Ryu – Dijo el joven – ¿Usted es Komamura, quien me salvo?

Komamura asintió.

- Muchas gracias – Ryu se inclinó como muestra de agradecimiento y respeto.

Komamura se levantó y le extendió la katana a Ryu.

- No dejaban que la katana estuviera aquí, así que decidí entregártela cuando estuvieras bien.

Ryu sostuvo la katana y la puso a un lado de la cama, nuevamente le agradeció por ello.

- Espero que no le haya causado problemas, capitán.

- Llámame Sajin o Komamura nada más – Comenzó a decir – Como lo prefieras.

Aquella situación era algo extraña, por alguna razón, a Komamura le daba la impresión de conocer a Ryu, pero estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que se encontraban.

- No te incomodaría si te hago una pregunta ¿Verdad? – Dijo Komamura.

- Claro que no, puede preguntar lo que quiera – Dijo Ryu sonriéndole.

- ¿Cuánto hace que llegaste aquí? y ¿Siempre has tenido esa espada?

Ryu quedo un momento en silencio, pensativo.

- Llegue apenas hace un mes, aproximadamente, esta espada estaba conmigo cuando llegue aquí, no sé de donde salió, pues no recuerdo que yo tuviera una espada en el momento de mi muerte. Solo que desde que llegue, he estado buscando a alguien que había fallecido antes que yo, pero no he tenido mucha suerte, porque además, esos "monstruos" con caras de calaveras y agujeros en el cuerpo me persiguen constantemente – Ryu tomó la katana mirándola – Esta espada me ayuda mucho cuando a veces tengo que pelear, pero casi siempre prefiero escapar.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por largo tiempo, entonces Ryu se levantó de la cama y decidió que ya era tiempo de marcharse.

- Muchas gracias, Komamura – Le sonrió amablemente – Creo que ya me debo ir, mis heridas se curaron, espero que nos volvamos a ver un día.

- Te acompañare – Dijo Komamura.

Al llegar al límite del ryukongai y del gotei, Komamura decidió ofrecerle a Ryu convertirse en un shinigami, pues le explico que él había percibido un gran reiatsu en el joven y que la katana que tenía era posible que fuera su zampakutou.

El joven Ryu agradeció el ofrecimiento que Komamura le estaba haciendo y le dijo que era posible que aceptara. Ryu le dio un abrazo a Komamura, y éste no se mostró molesto.

- ¿Por qué el abrazo? – Preguntó Komamura un poco sonrojado.

- Porque me salvo la vida y porque usted es muy lindo – Dijo Ryu, aunque se sonrojó por lo que había dicho.

- Espero verte pronto – Dijo Komamura al despedirse de él y le alborotó un poco el cabello del joven.

* * *

Bueno he aqui el primer capitulo de este fan fic, espero pronto tener más y que lo disfruten :3 :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Decisión**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Ryu se había despedido de Komamura, y no se había movido de la zona en la que se habían encontrado, por alguna razón seguía pensando en el shinigami, quería volver a verlo. También pensaba en la propuesta de volverse un shinigami; observaba la espada que tenía, había tenido un sueño sobre algo que había en esa espada, o como le había dicho Komamura, la zampakutou.

Mientras tanto en el gotei, en el séptimo escuadrón, el capitán Komamura, estaba paseando con Gorou, su pequeña mascota; en esos últimos días había estado completamente distraído, tanto que su teniente, Iba Tetsuzaemon, había estado trabajando más de la cuenta. No podía dejar de pensar en Ryu y en lo que éste le había dicho cuando le dio el abrazo, "...porque usted es muy lindo", las palabras no dejaban de escucharse en su cabeza y eso hizo que se sonrojara de nuevo.

En ese momento, tuvo que dejar el pensamiento a un lado, ya que Hanataro, miembro del cuarto escuadrón, se dirigía corriendo hacia él, al parecer tenía un mensaje urgente.

- Capitán Komamura, le traigo un mensaje del capitán comandante – Dijo el joven shinigami, casi sin aliento – Quiere que se reporte con él lo antes posible.

- Entiendo, gracias; por favor, ¿Podrías cuidar de Gorou en lo que no estoy? – Pidió Komamura amablemente.

Hanataro no se opuso y se quedó jugando con el perrito. Komamura se apresuró en ver al capitán comandante, Genryuurasai Yamamoto.

Yamamoto se encontraba con la capitana Unohana. Komamura entró y se presentó con una inclinación.

- Ha llegado rápido, capitán Komamura – Como siempre Yamamoto se veía tranquilo al hablar – estaba viendo algunos reportes de la capitana Unohana y quería preguntarte acerca de uno de los reportes. ¿Tú trajiste a un ryoka herido por el ataque de un hollow?

- Así es – Respondió Komamura.

- Tú mismo eres hábil con el kido, aunque no lo uses casi nunca, podías haberlo curado sin necesidad de haberlo traído aquí. Dime ¿Cuál fue tu motivo de traerlo al gotei?

- En aquel momento, desee traerlo ya que confiaba más en las habilidades de la capitana Unohana para curar, que en las mías; pero, sobre todo, quería saber algo que me inquietó cuando lo conocí. El llevaba una zampakutou y posee un fuerte reiatsu, él me contó que cuando llegó, apareció con la zampakutou a su lado. Nunca está cerca la gente del Ryukongai, ya que los hollows lo persiguen constantemente. Además, por alguna razón siento que conozco a ese joven aunque nunca lo había visto en mi vida. Pero estoy seguro de que no puede ser alguien malo; tiene una mirada muy sincera y también sus palabras lo son.

- Entiendo, creo que sería interesante ver a ese joven del que hablas – Respondió Yamamoto – Me gustaría que lo trajeras. Por la forma en que hablas de él, parece ser que te agrada mucho

Komamura se inclinó antes de retirarse, por alguna razón estaba feliz de saber que vería de nuevo a Ryu.

- Parece ser que el capitán Komamura se puso feliz de ir a buscar al chico – Dijo Unohana.

- Es posible que haya encontrado a quien lo hará sonreír en su vida – Dijo Yamamoto.

Komamura estaba llegando a la zona en la que se había encontrado con Ryu. Sentía su reiatsu no muy lejos del lugar, en dirección al lago. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio al joven sentado en la orilla sin nada que hacer, solo jugando con sus pies en el agua, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Ryu, sintió que lo observaban y al darse cuenta, vio a Komamura y le sonrió.

- Sajin ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Ryu no se contuvo y le dio un abrazo de nuevo.

- Es bueno verte Ryu – Dijo Komamura, también dándole un ligero abrazo – me encuentro muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Espero que tú también. Sinceramente no esperaba encontrarte todavía por esta zona.

- No te preocupes, por el momento no he tenido ningún problema; no me he movido debido a que estuve pensando en lo que me habías ofrecido, sobre lo de convertirme en shinigami.

Komamura le sonrió a Ryu.

- Ryu, el capitán comandante, Genryuurasai Yamamoto, me ha pedido que te lleve al gotei para hablar contigo – Komamura le explicó lo que había pasado.

Ryu se sintió nervioso en ese momento, ya que pensó que seguramente el capitán Komamura estaría en problemas por lo que hizo.

- No es nada malo, te lo aseguro – Dijo Komamura para tranquilizar al chico – Vamos, estaré a tu lado.

Komamura le dio la espalda y se agacho, esperó a que Ryu subiera a su espalda. Ryu se aseguró su katana en la cintura, secó sus pies en la hierba rápidamente y se puso sus gastadas sandalias y subió a la espalda del capitán.

- ¿Seguro de esto Sajin? ¿No pesó mucho para ti? – Preguntó Ryu desde la espalda de Komamura.

Komamura simplemente sonrió de nuevo y uso su shumpo para regresar rápidamente al gotei. No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar y dirigirse hacia el primer escuadrón y ver a Yamamoto. Komamura llamó a la puerta de la oficina del capitán Yamamoto, esperando el permiso para poder entrar. Ryu había bajado de la espalda de Komamura, estaba muy nervioso. Komamura le puso la mano en el hombre para tranquilizarlo. Entonces la puerta se abrió, ambos entraron.

Komamura saludo de nuevo con una inclinación y Ryu lo imitó.

- Vaya, eso ha sido rápido, capitán Komamura – Yamamoto se fijó en Ryu – Así que tú eres el joven por quien Komamura se preocupó ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Me llamó Ryu, simplemente Ryu – Contestó.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

- Ya veo que tienes un fuerte reiatsu ¿Me dejarías ver tu zampakutou?

Ryu le extendió su espada al capitán Yamamoto, el cual solo la observo con cuidado.

- Realmente es una zampakutou, pero es extraño que tengas una sin ser un shinigami – Yamamoto se dirigió a Komamura – Por favor capitán, quisiera hablar a solas con Ryu.

Komamura no quería dejar solo a Ryu, pero tenía que obedecer, así que salió y decidió esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario. Pasaron cerca de una hora y se le pidió a Komamura que entrara.

- Capitán Komamura – Comenzó a decir Yamamoto – He decido permitir que Ryu se vuelva un shinigami, siempre y cuando dentro de un mes logre despertar su zampakutou y dominar lo básico en kido, así que estará bajo tu supervisión ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto – Dijo con firmeza.

- Entonces, pueden retirarse ambos – Ordeno Yamamoto.

Komamura llevó a Ryu al séptimo escuadrón; ahí le buscaría ropa de shinigami que le quedara y también hablar sobre su entrenamiento. Los shinigamis del séptimo escuadrón se quedaban viendo a Ryu, el cual caminaba al lado de Komamura. El capitán simplemente les explicó que a partir de ese momento, Ryu viviría con él para entrenarlo como un shinigami, por petición de Yamamoto. Nadie se opuso a la idea, aunque eso no calmaba las ansias de curiosidad.

Komamura llevo a Ryu hasta una habitación donde tenían ropa de shinigami para los nuevos reclutas del escuadrón.

- Me pregunto ¿Qué talla te quedara mejor?

Casi todas las prendas eran algo grandes para Ryu, pero después de mucho buscar, Komamura logro encontrar la talla del joven. Komamura lo dejo solo un momento para que se pudiera cambiar.

Después de eso, el capitán le estuvo mostrando las instalaciones del séptimo escuadrón; le explico que la insignia del escuadrón iba acompañada por el número de la división a la que pertenecían y por el símbolo de la flor Iris y para ellos representaba el valor. El valorar la amistad y cumplir con el deber.

Ryu prestaba atención a todo el lugar, siempre cerca de Komamura para no perderse. En ese momento se escuchó que alguien corría por el lugar.

- ¡Capitán! – Se escuchó.

Al lugar llego Iba Tetsuzaemon, parecía cansado.

- Capitán Komamura, hasta que por fin lo encuentro – Tetsuzaemon se inclinó ante Komamura – Necesito que por favor revise las solicitudes de este año para los nuevos miembros que entraran al escuadrón.

- Esta bien Tetsuzaemon, revisare las solicitudes esta noche, mañana las llevare y las entregare con las aceptaciones – Dijo Komamura.

Tetsuzaemon se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ryu y lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Soy Ryu, estoy aquí para convertirme en shinigami – Dijo sonriendo – Mucho gusto.

Komamura le explico a su teniente lo que Yamamoto le había pedido. Estaba atardeciendo y Komamura llevó a Ryu a cenar. Después de eso, le mostro la habitación en la que podía quedarse y también le dio un shini (ropa de dormir).

- Gracias, capitán – Ryu se inclinó ante Komamura – debo llamarlo así ya que seré un shinigami más; le prometo no defraudarlo.

- Estoy seguro que te convertirás en un buen shinigami.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Emociones**

Ryu llevaba una semana en el séptimo escuadrón, aprendiendo de manera rápida lo que era un shinigami. Todas las mañanas se levantaba al alba con Komamura y ambos practicaban técnicas de pelea con katanas de madera; Ryu ganaba poco a poco fuerza, agilidad y rapidez. Antes del mediodía, Komamura dejaba a Ryu para atender sus labores de capitán. En ese tiempo el joven almorzaba y se ponía a meditar con sus zampakutou en sus manos, intentando aprender a liberarla. Con la meditación sentía la personalidad de su zampakutou y también incrementaba en gran medida su reiatsu. Ya entrada la tarde se ponía a practicar lo básico del kido, aunque le costaba mucho dominarlo. Eso le hacía preocuparse, ya que el tiempo se le acababa antes de que lo probaran para saber si serviría como shinigami, el pensamiento de fallar le asustaba, ya que no quería que el capitán Komamura quedara mal como capitán y maestro shinigami…

- ¡Vamos Ryu! ¡Tienes que ser más rápido al atacar! – Era una mañana de entrenamiento con Komamura.

Pese a ser temprano todavía, el sol ya era intenso y el calor hacia que el entrenamiento se hiciera un poco más agotador que de costumbre. Ryu, sabía que aquello le ayudaría a ganar resistencia; de un salto esquivó un golpe de Komamura, pero el capitán bloqueo ágilmente su ataque; así siguieron ambos por largo tiempo, hasta que Komamura logro derribar a Ryu.

- Ven es hora de descansar – Dijo Komamura – Has mejorado bastante, pero aun tus ataques siguen siendo muy básicos y la mayoría de las veces retrocedes mucho y no avanzas al atacar.

Ambos se pusieron a la sombra, ya que el calor seguía siendo sofocante.

- Capitán ¿Cómo es que uno puede liberar su zampakutou? – Preguntó Ryu.

- La zampakutou es el arma que nace con el shinigami y muere con el shinigami; para liberar tu zampakutou deberás estar consciente de quien eres ya que tu personalidad se reflejara en la liberación y además eso será tan solo el primer paso para llegar al bankai, la verdadera forma de una zampakutou.

- ¿Podría ver la liberación de su zampakutou?

Komamura desenfundo su zampakutou y dijo su nombre – Tenken.

En ese instante apareció la mano de un guerrero gigante, con una espada igual de gigantesca. Ryu observo que la forma en que se movía Komamura, la liberación también se movía de igual manera.

- Esta liberación es lo que llamamos shikai – Komamura guardo a Tenken, la mano y espada gigantes desaparecieron – Por el momento no liberare el bankai, pero algún día te lo mostrare.

Ryu había quedado asombrado, se preguntaba cómo sería su zampakutou y el nombre que llevaría. Gorou estaba echado a un lado del joven, quien cariñosamente le rascaba la barriga.

- ¿Te gustaban los perros en vida? – Preguntó Komamura.

- Así es, de hecho mi primer amigo fue un perro, llamado Kitsune, pero el murió mucho antes que yo, aun creo que es posible que nos encontremos aquí.

- ¿Él es a quien has estado buscando?

- Si – contestó Ryu.

- No hay nada más valioso que estar con tus amigos y protegerlos, esa es una forma en la que te volverás fuerte – le dijo Komamura, mientras cariñosamente le alborotaba el cabello a Ryu.

Ryu sintió latir aceleradamente su corazón, "¿Qué es esta sensación?", se preguntaba a sí mismo, casi siempre le pasaba cuando se encontraba con Komamura. Inconscientemente se dejó ir de lado y se recargó en el capitán, el calor lo estaba adormeciendo. Sentía su aroma, era suave y único.

- Ryu ¿estás bien? – Komamura movió un poco al joven.

Ryu se retiró completamente sonrojado como un tomate.

- Perdón, me estaba quedando dormido – Se levantó – Creo que será mejor que vaya a caminar.

Ryu se alejó casi corriendo y completamente avergonzado de lo que había pasado, pareciese que su cabeza iba a estallar. Decidió darse un baño con agua fría esperando que sus ideas se aclarasen. Empezaba a tener miedo de lo que en ese momento sospechaba acerca de lo que sentía por el capitán.

Komamura se había quedado completamente confundido por la reacción de Ryu.

- ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado? – Dijo mirando a Gorou.

El pequeño Gorou miro a su amo, con la mirada parecía decirle lo que estaba sospechando. Komamura decidió ir y hablar con Ryu.

Ryu había salido de bañarse, cuando vio frente a si al capitán Komamura, lo había estado esperando.

- Espero que haber entrenado en el calor no te haya hecho mal – Dijo Komamura – ¿Te encuentras bien?

"¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mí?, tan solo llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos." Pensaba el joven.

- Si estoy bien, no se preocupe, solo necesitaba un baño de agua fría.

Ryu se dispuso a irse pero resbaló y se dio fuertemente contra el suelo. El capitán rápidamente se agacho para ayudarlo a levantarse. En ese momento la mirada de Ryu y la de Komamura se cruzaron. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, inconscientemente se acercaban, sin dejar de mirarse.

Pero en ese momento apareció el teniente Iba y ambos se separaron.

- Capitán Komamura, va a haber una reunión con los demás capitanes del gotei – Dijo Iba – Al parecer es urgente.

Komamura se alejó con su teniente, Ryu corrió a su habitación y se dejó caer en el piso.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿En serio este sentimiento que tengo? – Se decía a sí mismo – Bueno desde el principio el capitán se me hizo alguien lindo, pero creía que era porque me salvó la vida. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Él sentirá lo mismo por mí? – Eso podría ser verdad, estuvieron a punto de besarse – Rayos, su mirada siempre me hipnotiza y su forma de ser y su voz. Que alguien me ayude, no sé qué hacer.

Para olvidar todo lo que había pasado, tomo su zampakutou y decidió practicar todo lo que había entrenado, así al menos se distraería antes de que Komamura regresara. Pero hiciera lo que hiciera, la imagen de lo que hace poco había pasado no se desvanecía. Así que se sentó con la zampakutou en las manos y cerró los ojos para descansar.

Sin saber cómo, se encontraba en un enorme bosque, no llevaba su zampakutou, aquello era extraño, ni siquiera se sentía el calor sofocante que había estado presente todo el día.

- Hasta que por fin llegas – Dijo una voz a su espalda.

Al mirar, vio un gran lobo que lo observaba, sus ojos eran albinos, su pelaje era blanco y brillante.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto Ryu.

- No creo que en este momento seas capaz de escuchar mi nombre, así que regresa en la noche y tal vez te lo diga – Dijo el lobo.

Ryu se levantó algo asustado, ¿acaso esa era la personalidad de su zampakutou?

Aquella noche espero a que todo estuviera en silencio, se dirigió al jardín, donde practicaba con Komamura siempre al alba. Se sentó cerca de los bambús que había en una esquina y cerró los ojos pensando en el lobo que había visto. Volvía a encontrarse en el bosque, había una hermosa y gran luna llena iluminándolo todo, se escuchaba el aullido de un lobo como si fuera una canción. Caminó siguiendo el sonido del aullido, llegando hasta el claro donde se encontraba el lobo.

- Vaya, sí que te has atrevido a volver, eres valiente, eso debo admitirlo, aunque no te guste pelear.

- ¿Tu eres mi zampakutou? – Pregunto Ryu – ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

El lobo sonrió y avanzó hasta él. Sus ojos llevaban el brillo de la luna.

- Agáchate y te diré mi nombre – Cuando Ryu estuvo frente a él, le susurró al oído.

Ryu abrió los ojos, desenfundo su zampakutou y, levantándola alto, pronuncio su nombre.

- Canta a la luna, Ten no Okami (Lobo celestial)

Hubo un resplandor y la hoja de la zampakutou se volvió dentada, imitando los peligrosos colmillos de un lobo. Contempló por largo tiempo su zampakutou pues estaba maravillado. Sin preocuparse de la hora, decidió entrenar. Sentía la fuerza de su reiatsu a través de su zampakutou, poco a poco aprendería cuál sería su verdadero poder.

- Es un poco tarde para estar entrenado ¿No lo crees?

Ryu se dio cuenta en ese momento que Komamura lo estaba observando.

- Lo lamento, le he despertado – Ryu decidió guardar su zampakutou.

Preguntándose cuanto tiempo llevaba Komamura observándolo.

- Tu zampakutou tiene un bonito nombre, ahora entrenar deberá ser más sencillo.

Una brisa fría comenzó a soplar, como Ryu iba descalzo y con su ropa de dormir, sintió escalofrió y comenzó a estornudar. Komamura lo llevo a su propia habitación.

- Pronto comenzara a hacer frio, no sería bueno que te refríes, si quieres puedes dormir aquí esta noche. Ambos podemos dormir juntos.

El corazón de Ryu le latía fuertemente, se sentía nervioso de quedarse junto a Komamura esa noche, pero también se sentía feliz. Ryu se recostó al lado de Komamura y pudo sentir su calor y su aroma, se dejaba llevar nuevamente por el sueño y abrazo al capitán, acurrucándose aún más cerca de él.

- Gracias por encontrarme – Ryu hablaba entre sueños – Había olvidado lo que era estar cerca de alguien más… siempre estuve solo… ¿Puedo quedarme siempre aquí?

Komamura le miro y abrazo al joven. Tal vez por eso se le hacía conocido, había podido ver en el la soledad, el sentimiento de buscar a alguien que había perdido. Komamura se acercó al oído de Ryu y le susurro cariñosamente.

- Claro que sí.

A la mañana siguiente Ryu despertó más tarde de lo acostumbrado, tardo en darse cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Komamura; se levantó asustado, pues no había practicado con el capitán las técnicas de la katana. Pero después encontró una nota al lado suyo:

"Ryu, no te preocupes por el entrenamiento de hoy, anoche te esforzaste mucho.

Tengo que atender asuntos fuera del gotei así que considera este un día de descanso, aprovéchalo. Sajin Komamura"

Ryu guardo la nota y decidió regresar a su propia habitación y cambiarse de ropa. Después de eso, comenzó a recoger y limpiar un poco el cuarto del capitán; en la cobija estaba el aroma de Komamura y no pudo evitar pensar en él.

Ryu decidió salir a conocer el gotei y salió del séptimo escuadrón, llevando su zampakutou como los demás shinigamis. Al principio caminaba con inseguridad y evitando hablar con los demás, pero después de un tiempo se relajó e iba sin rumbo pasando cerca de las demás divisiones del gotei. Decidió que era momento de regresar, cuando, sin quererlo, chocó contra un shinigami alto de cabello largo y rojo. Era el teniente Abarai Renji de la sexta división.

- Cuidado, ¿De dónde eres pequeño? – Preguntó Renji.

- Perdón, venía distraído, soy de la séptima división – Contesto Ryu – Mi nombre es Ryu.

- Vaya yo soy Abarai Renji teniente de la sexta división. Con que vienes de la séptima división, no pensaba que aceptaran shinigamis jóvenes, seguramente deben gustarte los perros, solo así el capitán Komamura te aceptaría, porque no te ves muy fuerte que digamos – Comentó Renji en tono burlón.

Ryu tuvo el impulso de querer desenfundar su zampakutou, pero conservo la calma, seguramente sabía que él no era oponente para un teniente. Simplemente rodeo a Renji y comenzó a alejarse con pasos fuertes. Pero Renji lo detuvo.

- Tranquilo, no tienes por qué enojarte, fue solo una broma.

Ryu se quedó, simplemente suspiro.

- Este bien, puede que tengas razón, no soy fuerte, apenas pude liberar mi zampakutou y tengo problemas con el kido, pero el capitán Komamura me está ayudando y se ha vuelto alguien importante para mí – Dijo Ryu.

- Vaya, entonces no te rindas – Dijo Renji sonriéndole – Sabes, me caes muy bien, espero volver a verte por aquí.

Renji se despidió del joven, Ryu también sintió un poco de simpatía por Renji, no sabía si se llevaría completamente bien con alguien así. Pero pensó que sería buena idea socializar con los demás shinigamis.

Caminaba de regreso a la séptima división, cuando se dio cuenta que había llevado mucho tiempo caminando que no se había dado cuenta en donde se encontraba y todos los caminos, comenzaron a parecerle iguales, estaba perdido.

Estaba atardeciendo y el estómago de Ryu hacia ruidos constantes en señal de que tenía hambre. Caminaba rápidamente esperando llegar a la división aunque fuera por simple casualidad; pronto el cielo se hizo más oscuro y las estrellas comenzaron a brillar, el frio comenzó a sentirse. Se quedó quieto un momento pensando que hacer. Komamura le había enseñado a sentir la presión espiritual de los shinigamis. Trató de concentrarse y sentir la presión espiritual de Komamura, tardó un par de horas en llegar a la séptima división, pero cuando lo hizo se sintió un poco orgulloso de haber logrado hacer las cosas el mismo. Como ya era tarde todos estaban dormidos y no quiso hacer ruido, pero su estómago lo traicionaba. "Mañana comeré algo" se dijo a sí mismo. Pero una luz en una habitación llamo su atención y a él llego el delicioso aroma de un estofado de cerdo.

Al acercarse, se dio cuenta que era el comedor de la división, ahí se encontraban el capitán Komamura y el teniente Iba, ambos estaban cenando, parecía que habían tenido un día agotador.

- Parece ser que el hollow del que nos informaron se mueve cada vez más cerca de los límites del ryukongai y el gotei 13 – Decía el teniente Iba – Capitán ¿Cree que lo encontremos pronto?

- Es posible, pero es demasiado hábil en cada movimiento que hace; no ataca para devorar el reiatsu de la gente del ryukongai, es como si estuviera buscando algo y no lo encontrara – Dijo Komamura, su voz denotaba cansancio – Además es rápido en escapar y esconderse, pero estoy seguro que con los capitanes revisando los alrededores pronto aparecerá.

El estómago de Ryu volvió a hacer un fuerte ruido y se alejó de ahí rápidamente; ya en su habitación se dispuso a dormir.

- No debí de haber escuchado eso – Contemplaba el techo, con su hambre no podía conciliar muy bien el sueño – Ojala pudiera ser de más ayuda para el capitán Komamura.

Se escuchó ruido de pasos, cerró los ojos fingiendo estar dormido. Alguien entro a su habitación y pareció dejarle algo al lado suyo. Cuando se dio cuenta no había nadie, solo un plato con estofado de cerdo, aún estaba caliente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Prueba**

- Creo que ya estás preparado para la prueba – Le decía Komamura a Ryu – Si que has progresado mucho en poco tiempo.

- Gracias a usted.

Desde lo que había pasado, el día en que Ryu y Komamura casi se besaban, los dos se mostraban un poco nerviosos al estar cerca uno del otro, aunque su relación no había cambiado mucho.

- Por cierto – Ryu tenía una duda – ¿Cómo será la prueba?

Komamura lo miró, indeciso de no saber si hablar o no, pero al final cedió.

- Se te enviara en busca de algunos hollows para que los purifiques con tu zampakutou, tendrás un límite de tres días y dos noches para hacerlo, al tercer día debes de volver. Se te observara en la forma en la que luchas, la forma de controlar y usar tu reiatsu y también en que puedas contra los hollows.

Ryu recordaba la forma en que los hollows atacaban, recordar sus rostros y su presencia lo hiso estremecerse un poco, pero estaba seguro que podría con la prueba. Pero entonces le surgió una nueva duda.

- ¿En dónde se llevara a cabo la prueba?

- Sera en el mundo humano, cerca del pueblo de Karakura, donde vive un shinigami sustituto muy fuerte, tal vez lo encuentres. Pero ten en cuenta que no recibirás ayuda al menos que estés en peligro – Komamura miró fijamente a Ryu por un instante – Prométeme que nada malo te pasara.

- Te lo prometo, además tú has sido un buen maestro, no fallare.

Por dentro Ryu estaba completamente nervioso, pero no quería preocupar a Komamura. El capitán le alborotó suavemente el cabello a Ryu.

A la mañana siguiente, Ryu ya estaba vestido y preparado para partir al mundo humano, llevaba su zampakutou atada del lado izquierdo de su cintura; en su mente repasaba los canticos de los kido que había aprendido, era muy temprano. Komamura iba a su lado, llevándolo de la mano, pese a que percibía Ryu temblar, no sabía que decirle. Komamura le había dado a Ryu una especie de teléfono celular que usaban los shinigamis para localizar a los hollows en el mundo humano y también para poder comunicarse con los miembros del gotei. Ambos llegaron ante la inmensa puerta del sekaimon, la puerta para llegar al mundo humano, en el lugar estaban reunidos algunos de los capitanes del gotei, el capitán Yamamoto, el capitán Mayuri de la división doce, el capitán Kyoraku de la octava división y el capitán Byakuya de la sexta división.

- Vaya, como siempre, es muy puntual capitán Komamura – Dijo Kyoraku, mientras bostezaba – Pero ¿Por qué teníamos que reunirnos temprano? Nos hubiéramos reunido un poco más tarde ¿No lo creen?

El capitán Yamamoto hizo sonar su bastón contra el suelo, pidiendo silencio.

- Capitán Sajin Komamura, ¿el joven Ryu está listo para ser evaluado?

Komamura estaba muy serio, solamente asintió en señal de respuesta y le dio una palmada a Ryu para que avanzara. El anciano capitán sonreía de manera que le diera confianza a Ryu.

- Ryu aquí necesitamos examinarte en una primera parte, muéstranos dominio de kido y también la liberación de tu zampakutou – Explicó Yamamoto – Usa los kido que has aprendido a los capitanes Kyoraku y Byakuya, ellos los detendrán y el capitán Mayuri evaluara el uso y control de reiatsu que emitas.

El capitán Mayuri lo observaba minuciosamente mientras sostenía una serie de aparatos extraños apuntando a Ryu. Ryu trató de respirar y tranquilizarse. Se le dio la señal de empezar. Los capitanes, Kyoraku y Byakuya, estaban listos. Ryu comenzó a recordar los kidos y se preparó concentrando su reiatsu. Miro rápidamente hacia donde el capitán Komamura se encontraba y se dio cuenta que le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa, casi indetectable, el corazón le latió fuertemente y se sintió con confianza suficiente para realizar el kido.

- "Carruaje del trueno, puente de una rueda giratoria: ¡con luz, divide esto en seis!" ¡Rikuhokodo! – Dijo Ryu, mientras seis barras de luz, encerraban al capitán Kyoraku por la cintura y lo inmovilizaban.

Se escuchaban los aparatos de Mayuri analizar el reiatsu y el control del kido usado. Los capitanes parecían impresionados. Después de que el capitán Byakuya deshiciera el kido en Kyoraku, se le dio la señal a Ryu de continuar, esta vez sería un kido de ataque.

- "¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! ¡Infierno y Poseidón, la barrera del mar surge marchando hacia el sur!" ¡Shakkaho!

Hubo un disparo de una esfera de color rojo, el poder fue inmenso, pero capaz de ser detenido por ambos capitanes. Mayuri seguía analizando la información de ambos kido.

Finalmente le paso una hoja al capitán Yamamoto. Ryu estaba tenso, aun debía mostrar su liberación de la zampakutou.

- Vaya, felicidades muchacho, tienes un dominio excepcional del reiatsu y por demás tu nivel alcanza casi al de un teniente – Dijo Yamamoto – Ahora veamos tu zampakutou.

Ryu desenfundo su zampakutou y la levanto en el aire.

- Canta a la luna, Ten no Okami – la zampakutou brillo y se volvió dentada, su hoja era plateada, y cada vez que la movía se escuchaba como el viento envolvía su hoja y se escuchaba un tintineo.

- Que interesante eres muchacho – menciono Mayuri al ver la zampakutou – Me gustaría investigar más sobre ti, cuando regreses claro está.

Ryu sintió miedo del capitán Mayuri y trato de no poner atención a sus palabras. Yamamoto pidió silencio una vez más.

- Bien, Ryu, puedes ir al mundo humano, veamos qué tan bueno eres contra los hollows.

La puerta del sekaimon comenzó a abrirse, Ryu se inclinó ante todos los capitanes, dedicándole una sonrisa a Komamura antes de partir.

Cuando Komamura vio a Ryu alejarse por la puerta del sekaimon, se sintió muy raro, no quería que Ryu se fuera aun, pero por otra parte también estaba orgulloso de ver que era fuerte. Además, aquella sonrisa que le había dedicado, le había gustado mucho. La puerta del sekaimon se cerró una vez que Ryu atravesó por ella.

- Bien, ahora solo queda esperar a que Ryu cumpla con su trabajo – Dijo Yamamoto mientras se retiraba – Capitanes, pueden regresar a sus escuadrones, gracias por venir.

Por alguna razón Komamura no podía moverse, era como si su cuerpo quisiera estar ahí y esperar a recibir a Ryu de vuelta.

- Capitán Komamura ¿Se encuentra bien? – Kyoraku lo observaba.

- Si, solamente estaba pensando en algo sin importancia – Komamura trató de actuar bien.

- No se preocupe, ese joven, es muy hábil y se nota que no quiere fallar – comentó Kyoraku con una sonrisa – Además, esa sonrisa que le dedico el joven, indica que lo quiere mucho.

Komamura evitó la mirada burlona de Kyoraku.

- No era preocupación, confió plenamente en Ryu – Respondió Komamura, pero sabía que mentía, rápidamente trató de cambiar de tema – Solamente pensaba acerca del hollow que rondaba en los límites del gotei y el ryukongai.

- Es verdad, ese asunto se debe solucionar rápidamente, pero al parecer por las investigaciones del escuadrón doce, el hollow que buscamos es un adjucha, y uno muy fuerte al parecer, sin embargo aún no tienen el por qué solo destruye, y no consume el reiatsu de los habitantes del ryukongai. Pero bueno, supongo que como capitanes podremos pronto poner un fin a ese problema – Kyoraku se comenzó a alejar – Nos vemos.

Komamura regreso a su escuadrón y como ya había amanecido, decidió tomar a Gorou para pasear. Casi inconscientemente, llego hasta la tumba de Tousen, ahí estuvo largo tiempo, intentando encontrar algo que lo tranquilizase. Aún tenía el recuerdo de cuando Ryu había dormido a su lado y como la había abrazado casi toda la noche, eso no le había incomodado.

- ¿Porque tengo éste sentimiento siempre con Ryu? Nunca lo había sentido con nadie más – Hablaba frente a la tumba – Siento miedo de hablar sobre esto con alguien más, trató de no tomarle importancia pero siempre es una sensación que me agobia. Tousen, me pregunto, ¿Tú me habrías podido ayudar con esto? ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

Komamura se dejó caer pesadamente en la hierba, cruzando sus brazos sobre sus piernas. Gorou lo observaba, esperando a que siguieran su camino, pero después comenzó a ponerse de una forma juguetona, para distraer a Komamura de sus dudas.

Ryu acababa de salir del sekaimon e iba por el cielo, disfrutando del mundo humano; frente a él estaba el pueblo de Karakura, se sentía con confianza suficiente para lograr derrotar a cualquier hollow y regresar junto a Komamura. Se detuvo un momento.

- ¿Hasta cuándo voy a seguir de esta manera? – Se dijo a sí mismo – Debería aceptar que es posible que yo no le pueda gustar. Además los dos somos hombres y no creo que los demás vean de buena manera todo esto.

Pero aunque intentara apartar de su mente al capitán Komamura, siempre terminaba con el recuerdo de aquel momento en el que habían estado tan cerca de un beso, y la noche que durmió a su lado. Siguió andando completamente distraído, soñando despierto, hasta que comenzó a sentir diferentes reiatsus a su alrededor, algunos eran de fantasmas que aún no habían logrado cruzar a la sociedad de almas, otros eran de personas con fuerte energía espiritual. Saco su teléfono localizador de hollows, esperando encontrar rápido al que debía purificar. Pero simplemente no había nada en esos momentos y no sentía a ningún hollow. Debería ser paciente.

- Creo que practicare el entierro del alma que me enseño Komamura.

Estuvo practicando con las almas que iba encontrando, golpeándolas ligeramente en la frente con la base de su zampakutou; llevaba diez entierros de almas, y se estaba haciendo más tarde, estaba cansado y hambriento. Esperaba que en ese estado no tuviera que pelear.

Caminaba entre la gente, sin que lo pudieran ver. Se estaba preguntando como irían las cosas en el gotei. Una chica de baja estatura, cabello negro y de gran reiatsu pasó a su lado y se quedó mirándolo durante largo tiempo, Ryu se preguntó si aquella chica podía verlo. También en ese momento vio a un joven alto de cabello naranja, hablar con aquella chica. "Seguramente son shinigamis, posiblemente ellos me evaluaran" pensó Ryu. Decidiendo no llamar la atención de las personas que lo podían ver y se alejó con el shumpo y decidido a superar su prueba, pero para el anochecer solo había logrado el entierro de cuatro almas más, sin haberse topado con ningún hollow.

- Esto sí que es difícil, que bueno que me dieron tres días y dos noches. No llevo ningún hollow y ya ha pasado un día.

Ryu se encontraba en la copa de un árbol, cerca del cementerio de Karakura, aquel silencioso lugar le proporcionaba calma, pero él sabía que no era posible que su cuerpo humano estuviera nunca en un lugar así. Cerró los ojos y lentamente se comenzó a quedar dormido, recordando.

Recordaba tal y como había ido su muerte, caminaba solo a campo abierto, estaba cabizbajo, no sabía porque, lentamente se distraía con las hojas de los árboles y sus juegos de luces cuando el sol pasaba a través de ellas. De repente había escuchado un ruido entre la hierba, con cuidado se acercó al lugar del sonido y se sorprendió al ver a una liebre salir corriendo, sin embargo cuando solo llevaba tres pasos de caminata, tropezó y calló dentro de un viejo agujero, pero aquel lugar era profundo y debido a la mala posición que tomó al caer, se rompió una pierna. Había gritado por el dolor, pero nadie lo habría escuchado, eso era seguro, pues paso todo el día esperando ayuda y nadie llegó; esa era una mala costumbre suya, siempre tratando de estar solo. Desde que había perdido a su peludo y único amigo, Kitsune. Pero dentro de ese recuerdo, algo nuevo se revelaba, no había caído en ese lugar porque no se fijara, había pasado aquel agujero por dos pasos y algo lo había hecho caer, tirando de él. "¿Qué había sido aquello?... ¿Un hollow, quizás?". Ahora que importaba, recordaba que había tratado de escalar y casi cuando hubo llegado a la luz, la roca en la que se apoyó, cedió bajo su peso y cayó de cabeza, y ahí quedo, desangrándose e inconsciente.

Una fuerte presión espiritual que lo obligó a levantarse rápidamente. Algo aturdido por sus recuerdos, pero no tenía tiempo que perder; sacó su teléfono y miro la información que llegaba de la reciente aparición de un hollow. También a lo lejos se escuchó un grito espectral.

- ¡Canta a la luna, Ten no Okami! – Ryu liberó su zampakutou mientras llegaba al lugar donde el hollow se encontraba.

Era uno enorme, su piel grisácea verdosa, la máscara calaverica y ese agujero en el pecho; Ryu se dejó guiar por su espada, analizando rápidamente, acechando igual que un lobo a su presa, fue silencioso, rápido y fuerte en un único ataque. El hollow se desvaneció en un instante. Ryu se sintió orgulloso de aquello.

- Gracias Okami – Dijo mientras enfundaba su zampakutou.

No tuvo tiempo para relajarse ya que sintió el teléfono vibrar, anunciándole dos apariciones más. A lo lejos dos shinigamis lo veían realizar su trabajo.

- Capitanes, la situación del adjucha se ha vuelto un poco más complicada de lo esperado – Yamamoto había reunido a los capitanes del gotei en una reunión de emergencia con los capitanes y tenientes – Al parecer esta tarde, el capitán Kuchiki Byakuya y su teniente Abarai Renji, encontraron al adjucha pero la situación no fue buena. Capitán Kuchiki, explique lo sucedido.

El capitán Byakuya, siempre serio, dio un paso al frente y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido.

- Mi teniente y yo estábamos haciendo guardia cerca de los límites del ryukongai y el gotei; el reiatsu del adjucha apareció inesperadamente y frente a nuestros ojos, comenzó la destrucción ya vista en ocasiones anteriores, no tuvo miedo de enfrentarse a nosotros, pero al parecer mientras peleaba contra nosotros, analizaba el ambiente a su alrededor y antes de poder dar un golpe final, escapo y dijo que lo que buscaba acababa de aparecer en el mundo humano. Eso es todo.

- Gracias capitán Kuchiki – Dijo el capitán comandante – Se ha rastreado al adjucha y está en el pueblo de Karakura. ¡Capitanes Sajin Komamura, Kyoraku Shinsui y Ukitake Jushiro! Diríjanse al mundo humano con sus tenientes, cada uno y eliminen al adjucha antes de que pueda haber problemas mayores.

- ¡Si, Señor! – Dijeron al unísono los capitanes mencionados.

- Capitán Komamura – Dijo Yamamoto haciéndole una señal de quedarse un momento – localiza al shinigami Ryu y asegúrate de que no se encuentre con el adjucha, es posible que si lo encuentra, peleara, pero aún no es hábil para eso.

Komamura se estremeció, pero no dejó ver ese temor, asintió acatando la orden, se retiró con una inclinación y junto a Iba Tetsuzaemon, no perdió un solo momento para ir en busca de Ryu. Estaba decidido a no perderlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Juntos**

Ryu llevaba casi toda la noche eliminando a los hollows, estaba muy cansado y tenía mucho sueño. Agradecía el entrenamiento con Komamura, se había hecho fuerte y además, durante las peleas con los hollows, había aprendido un ataque y la naturaleza de su zampakutou. Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Solamente que ahora tenía mucha hambre y su reiatsu estaba un poco bajo, era obvio que necesitaba descansar y comer.

Sintió un reiatsu de shinigami cerca y decidió investigar; no tardó en encontrar un paquete a su nombre, era una comida completa. Estaba seguro que era para que descansara. Ansioso, agradeció aquella comida y comenzó a alimentarse para recuperar fuerzas.

- Me preguntó ¿Cuánto me falta aún para pasar la prueba? – Pero en ese momento le asalto otra duda – Si me aceptan como shinigami, espero poder permanecer todavía en la séptima división. No me gustaría separarme de Komamura.

A tan solo un día de estar separados, ya lo extrañaba, extrañaba su mirada, su voz, su cálida mano al alborotarle el cabello. Y ahí, mientras comía, recordaba el estofado que Komamura le había llevado la noche que se había perdido por el gotei, estaba seguro que había sido él.

- Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo – Se dijo agitando fuertemente su cabeza – Ya concéntrate y termina esto pronto.

Disfrutó los rayos del sol al amanecer, durmiendo apaciblemente en la copa de un árbol, con su zampakutou en sus manos para no perderla. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba un buen descanso después de comer. Ahora estaba recordando a su viejo amigo Kitsune, deseaba encontrarlo, y después pedir que viviera con él en el gotei.

- Te encontré, por fin – Se escuchó una voz siniestra en el aire. Al tiempo que una enorme presión espiritual se sentía en el ambiente.

Ryu tomó su zampakutou, la presión espiritual que sentía lo paralizaba de pies a cabeza, sin lugar a dudas era la presión de un hollow, pero había algo diferente. También conocía la presencia y la recordaba de cuando estaba vivo. Mirando al cielo vio el cielo abrirse mostrando un lugar oscuro, era una garganta. Lentamente de ahí salió un hollow de aspecto completamente negro, a excepción de la máscara, que era blanca, pero también se extendía y cubría parte del cuerpo de ese hollow extraño.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Ryu? – Comenzó a decir el extraño hollow – Después de cinco años te encontré.

Ryu sacó su zampakutou preparado para lo que fuera.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? No te recuerdo – Dijo Ryu.

- Claro que no me recuerdas, los muertos en la sociedad de almas tienden a olvidar poco a poco sus recuerdos de cuando estaban vivos – El hollow mostró unos feroces colmillos al tiempo que emitía una risa parecida a la de las hienas – Pero en hueco mundo, las cosas son diferentes. Los recuerdos nos abren estos agujeros en nuestros cuerpos. Espero que no hayas olvidado cuando me llamabas Kitsune y gritabas al cielo que volviera, que no te abandonara y al final tú, fuiste el que se olvidó de todo.

Ryu se quedó congelado ante lo que había escuchado, ahora entendía por qué la presencia le era familiar. El hollow fue muy rápido en atacar, Ryu apenas se pudo hacer a un lado, pero se llevó una profunda herida en su hombro izquierdo. No recordaba que Komamura le hubiese hablado de hollows de esa naturaleza.

- Eres un shinigami ahora, así que supongo que debes saber que con tu shikai no vencerás a un adjucha.

Ryu había aprovechado la distracción del adjucha y le lanzó un kido de ataque, el mismo que había mostrado frente a los capitanes. Pero no hubo efecto alguno.

- Que débil – El adjucha se había lanzado en un nuevo ataque.

- ¡Canta a la luna, Ten no Okami! – Ryu liberó su zampakutou al tiempo que la lograba provocar una herida algo profunda en una de las patas de su oponente.

Sin embargo, aquella herida no pareció afectarle al enemigo, ya que como adjucha poseía la regeneración acelerada, el adjucha volvió a atacar, arrojando fuertemente a Ryu contra el suelo.

- Pensé que te había dicho que tu shikai no serviría contra mí.

Ryu se levantó rápidamente evitando ser aplastado por las patas de su enemigo, con su shumpo se alejó del lugar rápidamente, intentando al mismo tiempo esconder lo más posible su reiatsu. El adjucha había perdido a su presa, pero no tenía que preocuparse por eso, simplemente sonreía de nuevo y con un espectral rugido, abrió una garganta, de la cual salió una cantidad inmensa de hollows de nivel menor. Los cuales se dispersaron en todas direcciones a buscar al joven shinigami. Sin embargo no contaba con la presencia en el lugar de los dos shinigamis que evaluaban a Ryu. Una joven shinigami perteneciente al treceavo escuadrón, Rukia Kuchiki, y el joven shinigami sustituto, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ambos shinigamis decidieron hacerle frente, pero el adjucha no pensaba perder tiempo con ellos, así que volviendo a rugir, abrió nuevas gargantas y más hollows aparecieron, bloqueando el camino de ambos shinigamis y dándole la oportunidad al adjucha de desparecer.

- ¡Ichigo, yo me encargo de estos hollows, tu ve tras los demás que se han dispersado! – Dijo la joven shinigami. Ichigo asintió y se alejó usando su shumpo.

Ryu se había escondido en un edificio abandonado, estaba tratando de curarse la herida con un pedazo de tela, rasgada de su manga de shinigami. Sabía que podría usar un kido de curación pero nunca los había practicado y por si fuera poco, no quería ser encontrado por el adjucha, por Kitsune.

Por dentro estaba asustado de ver en lo que se había convertido su viejo amigo. Pero pensando en eso, se sentía culpable de que ahora Kitsune tuviera un agujero, pues lo que le había dicho con anterioridad era verdad. Dentro de su ropa, su teléfono no paraba de vibrar por la cantidad de hollows que habían aparecido. Sabía que debía asistir a esos lugares y ocuparse de los hollows; pero sentía miedo. Trató de pensar en que es lo que haría si Komamura estuviese con él. "Nuestro escuadrón es representado por la flor de Iris, representando el valor…" esas palabras que le había dicho el capitán a Ryu, venían a su memoria. No podía estar escondido, tenía un trabajo que hacer y además, una promesa que cumplir.

Usando el shumpo y llevando su zampakutou liberada comenzó a encargarse de todos los hollows que se encontraba en el camino. Sintiendo en el lugar los reiatsus de los otros dos shinigamis, era obvio que estaban ayudando.

Pese a lo que hiciera, los hollows le llegaban por montones. No podía perder mucho tiempo, así hablándole a Ten no Okami, realizaría su propio ataque aprendido.

- Okami, ayúdame en esto, te lo suplico.

El viento comenzó a agitarse violentamente a su alrededor conforme su reiatsu también se elevaba y se concentraba en la hoja de su zampakutou.

- ¡Kaze itamu sen kiba! (Viento desgarrador de mil colmillos)

En un potente giro, la zampakutou de Ryu lanzo ráfagas intensas de viento mezclado con su reiatsu en todas direcciones, haciendo desaparecer a todos los hollows a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, aún era muy pronto para cantar victoria, pues aprovechando el momento en que el joven se recuperaba. Un potente "cero" le golpeo desde la espalda. El adjucha había reaparecido.

Ryu cayó cerca de las afueras de los límites de Karakura, su zampakutou había perdido su forma; llevaba en la espalda una gran quemadura a causa del impacto del ataque. Tratando de levantarse, observo al adjucha en el cielo, yendo a gran velocidad hacía él. Ryu simplemente ya no tenía oportunidad.

- Lo siento capitán – comenzó a decir voz baja – No pude con ésta pelea.

Antes de que el adjucha llegara a su objetivo. Fue fuertemente golpeado por la mano de un gigante. Ryu lo había visto antes. Era el shikai de Komamura, Tenken.

Y estaba en lo cierto, cuando vio al capitán posarse frente a él en ademan de protección. El teniente Iba también apareció y rápidamente se encargó de las heridas de Ryu.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó Komamura a su teniente.

- Su principal herida es en la espalda, pero se recuperara – Respondió Tetsuzaemon.

Ryu sintió su corazón acelerar al oír la voz de Komamura, pensaba que era un sueño, pero dio gracias por ser rescatado.

- Lo lamento, no fui tan bueno como esperaba capitán, le he preocupado – Dijo Ryu en voz baja y una lágrima saliendo de sus ojos.

Antes de que Komamura pudiese decirle algo, tuvo que ponerse a la defensiva ya que el adjucha aún no estaba derrotado.

- ¡Ya me cansé de ver a mi presa tan cerca y tan lejos! – Grito el enemigo – ¡Desaparezcan shinigamis!

El adjucha comenzó un ataque impresionante con su cero. Komamura uso la mano de Tenken para detenerlo sin llevarse una sola herida.

- Él no es una presa – comenzó a decir seriamente Komamura, en sus ojos se veía furia de haber visto a Ryu lastimado – Él es un shinigami más de la séptima división, él es alguien especial para mí. Y le protegeré.

En ese momento de distracción, por parte del adjucha, dos kidos de inmovilización fueron lanzados y acertaron en su objetivo; habían sido lanzados por Ryu y Tetsuzaemon. El adjucha quedo suspendido en el aire. Komamura aprovechó el momento para terminar con aquella situación.

- ¡Bankai! ¡Kokujo Tenken Myoo!

Un gigantesco guerrero apareció, sin perder un solo momento, e imitando el movimiento de Komamura, el gigantesco guerrero levanto su espada y la dejo caer sobre el adjucha, el cual no pudo evitar el poderoso ataque.

El cuerpo inerte del adjucha cayó cerca de ahí. Komamura deshizo su Bankai y se acercó a ver como se encontraba el joven.

- Gracias por haber hecho ese doble kido – dijo a Ryu y a su teniente.

Ryu ya se encontraba mejor aunque débil por haber usado mucho su reiatsu.

- ¿Cómo es que se enteraron de que ese adjucha estaba aquí? – Quiso saber el joven.

Komamura le explico lo que había sucedido en el gotei y también explico que no se preocupara por los hollows restantes, ya que los capitanes Kyoraku y Ukitake, estaban ayudando con eso. Ryu trató de levantarse, tenía que ver lo que había quedado del adjucha.

Como aún seguía débil, le pidió a Komamura y a Tetsuzaemon que lo ayudasen a llegar, explicando quien era realmente el adjucha. Komamura no se negó.

En un agujero en el suelo, se encontraba el adjucha. Pero ya no era el inmenso monstruo que había tratado de eliminar a Ryu. Simplemente quedaba un perro de pelaje completamente negro y con apariencia de zorro, algo que una vez Ryu había llamado amigo.

Komamura se acercó con Ryu en brazos, lo suficiente para que el joven pudiese ver el cuerpo. Tetsuzaemon inspecciono el lugar.

- Kitsune, perdóname – Comenzó a decir Ryu – Tenias razón, me fui olvidando en gran parte de ti, yo te obligue a convertirte en esto, todo porque no quería aceptar que tenías que partir antes que yo, y luego cuando morí trate de buscarte, pensando en lo feliz que me pondría al verte…Perdóname por favor…Perdóname…

El cuerpo de Kitsune despareció en aquellos momentos, y sin soportarlo más, Ryu se echó a llorar en los brazos de Komamura. El capitán lo miró y lo abrazó fuertemente. Sabía cómo era ese sentimiento de perder a un amigo.

- Tetsuzaemon, ve a informar a los otros capitanes de lo que ha pasado con el adjucha, yo me quedare con Ryu – Pidió Komamura.

Tetsuzaemon realizo una inclinación y se alejó del lugar. Ryu seguía sollozando y entonces Komamura le miro el rostro.

- Tranquilo Ryu, no quiero verte así. Sé que lo que duele perder a un amigo, pero si lo recuerdas durante tu vida seguirá en ti y no te abandonara, pese a que ya no lo puedas ver.

Esas palabras no eran para Ryu únicamente, Komamura se había dado cuenta de que era momento de avanzar, y para ello quería que Ryu estuviera a su lado.

Ryu se secó las lágrimas y trató de ya no llorar.

- Capitán… yo… – Ryu deseaba decirle todo al capitán Komamura sobre lo que sentía, pero su cansancio le hizo quedarse lentamente dormido.

Komamura y Tetsuzaemon, llevando al dormido Ryu, regresaron a la sociedad de almas y dar el reporte de la situación. Kyoraku y Ukitake se quedarían un tiempo más para asegurarse que ningún hollow hubiese quedado todavía; además recogerían los resultados de las pruebas que Ichigo y Rukia habían estado observando.

Era de noche, Komamura estaba en su habitación pero no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba pensando en las palabras y lo que sentía por el joven. Ya tenía una decisión tomada sobre lo que haría, pero no podía esperar el momento en que lo haría todo. Su mente y corazón habían estado en conflicto por mucho tiempo, pero al fin había algo en lo que estaban de acuerdo.

Escuchó que alguien estaba caminando en el jardín, pese a ser un ruido casi débil, él lo percibía gracias a su fino oído. Lentamente se puso de pie y se dirigió al jardín. Ahí vio de nuevo a Ryu, quien solo contemplaba la luna llena en esos momentos. Komamura pensó en retroceder, pero en lugar de eso se acercó al joven.

- Ryu, ¿Ya te encuentras mejor de tus heridas?

- Capitán Komamura – Ryu sonrió nerviosamente – Si, ya estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar. Solamente que no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba pensando en algo.

Komamura se sentó a un lado y sacó de entre su ropa una hoja doblada, y se la extendió a Ryu.

- Toma, es la decisión final del capitán comandante.

Ryu la tomó muy nervioso y comenzó a leerla. Al terminar, su cara se iluminó de sorpresa, miro a Komamura, quien le sonreía. Sin pensarlo, abrazó al capitán.

- Me han aceptado, me han aceptado – Decía feliz – Gracias Sajin, sin ti no lo habría logrado. ¿Puedo quedarme en ésta división, a tu lado?

- Pero por supuesto que si – Komamura llevo hacia su pecho la cabeza de Ryu – ¿Escuchas mi corazón? Ahora late feliz porque te he conocido y porque no te quiero perder y porque también sé que estarás a mi lado.

Ryu se sonrojó mucho cuando sintió el calor del pecho de Komamura y escuchó el latir de su corazón. Ryu levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Komamura. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en ellos.

- Tus ojos son muy brillantes y hermosos Komamura, llevan el brillo del oro, el brillo de tu alma – Dijo Ryu – Hay algo que quiero decirte, pero no sé si sea el momento.

Komamura le dedico una cálida sonrisa y alborotándole el cabello respondió, acercándose a su oído y susurrándole.

- También hay algo que yo quiero decirte, pero quisiera esperar a mañana y que me acompañaras a un lugar, entonces podre decirte todo.

Ryu asintió sonriendo y sin soltar a Komamura, ambos disfrutaron aquella luna y su luz. Pero al sentir un nuevo viento frio, ambos se dirigieron a dormir juntos. Esperando a que llegara el mañana para por fin perder el miedo y dejar que sus corazones hablasen


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Declaración **

*Nota: Las frases en cursiva entre el escrito, pertenecen a la canción Aishiteru de Kourin*

Komamura y Ryu caminaban juntos; ambos se dirigían hacia la tumba de Tousen. Hacia aún más frio aquel día, señal de que las estaciones frías se intensificaban cada vez más. Tardaron en llegar a una pequeña saliente. Desde ahí se podía ver casi todo el gotei.

- Esta será la última vez que venga a este lugar. Gracias por venir conmigo Ryu; ahora realmente sé que puedo comenzar a avanzar – Komamura se inclinó ante la tumba – Tousen, amigo, nunca te olvidare, gracias por todo.

Komamura se levantó y miro fijamente a los ojos a Ryu, el silencio parecía decirlo todo. El capitán le alboroto el cabello al joven, quien se sonrojó.

Hey, solo un poco más, solo un poco más

Quiero que me escuches

- Ryu, hay algo que he querido decirte, pero a pesar de que nuestro escuadrón es el valor, tengo miedo – La voz de Komamura era temblorosa, pero aun así tomó aire y prosiguió en su hablar – Hace tiempo perdí a mi amigo Tousen, me quede con un agujero en el corazón; nunca creí que ese agujero en mi corazón pudiera repararse y volver a sonreír. Eres alguien a quien quiero más que nadie.

Hey, solo un poco más, solo un poco más

¿Puedo ser egoísta?

Sabía que no tardaría de irse de mis manos

¿Podrías darme una palabra?

Ryu sentía lo que podía pasar en ese momento y no soportaba estar en silencio más tiempo. Se aferró a la mano de Komamura, temiendo perderle.

- Komamura, para mí también eres alguien importante y especial, y es por eso que he decidido confesarte lo que he callado, aunque puede que esto cambie de manera negativa todo.

- No importa lo que me digas – Komamura le dio un beso en la frente a Ryu, animándolo – Lo que siento por ti no puede cambiar.

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Hubo una brisa otoñal. Ryu acaricio por primera vez el rostro de Komamura. Y sintió la suavidad de su pelaje, Komamura sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo y permitió que la mano de Ryu continuara tocándole de esa manera suave y cariñosa.

- Me he enamorado de ti, Sajin Komamura – Las palabras salieron por si solas.

Komamura sonrió y le miro de la manera más cariñosa posible. Había esperado ese momento en su corazón y por fin pudo responder.

- Te amo, Ryu – El miedo parecía desaparecer.

Te amo, te amo…hasta el fin del mundo.

Mientras sonrió tontamente, de mis labios quiere salir…

Un te amo, tal cosa simplemente no puedo hacerlo

Poder amar así, orare ante el mismo cielo

Komamura se inclinó y tomó el mentón de Ryu atrayéndolo. Ryu sonreía y cerró los ojos, estirándose hacia Komamura. Ambos sentían su respiración, el corazón les latía con mucha fuerza, parecía que les estaba a punto de estallar.

Los labios de Komamura y de Ryu por fin se tocaron. El beso era lo más maravilloso que podían haber sentido jamás, ambos con los ojos cerrados y por fin seguros de que nada los separaría, sintieron que solo existirían, el uno para el otro, sin importar lo que el mundo dijera.

Hey, quisiera saber, hay mucho que no puedo entender

Así que con estos dos cuerpos que no pueden ser uno,

Nos abrazamos fuertemente…

Al separarse, simplemente se sonrieron, como si el silencio lo dijera todo. De los ojos de Ryu salió una lágrima de felicidad.

Komamura limpió la lágrima, pasando suavemente su mano por el rostro de Ryu.

- Tu mano siempre es cálida – Ryu abrazó fuertemente a Komamura.

Komamura se inclinó una vez más y esta vez, cargó al joven para besarlo nuevamente.

Komamura y Ryu decidieron caminar tomados de la mano, no importaba a donde fueran, lo que importaba era que ambos estuvieran juntos.

- Encontrarte fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado aquel día – Komamura miraba al cielo recordando.

Ryu tomó con más fuerza la mano de su acompañante.

Solo porque estás conmigo, el mundo comienza a cambiar

Este paisaje monótono, ahora brilla intensamente

Caminando a tu lado de la mano, me pregunto

¿Este amor ira bien?...Le preguntare al cielo.

Ambos llegaron al lago donde Komamura siempre meditaba, los dos corrieron por la orilla de la mano; jugando por un momento lanzándose agua y tratando de atraparse. Ryu miró hacia el horizonte, sonriendo por todo lo que había pasado en esos momentos.

Komamura miró cariñosamente a Ryu y ambos se recostaron al pie de un árbol esperando que el sol secase su ropa mojada.

Incluso si nos separamos, si llega el día

Pensare en ti, todos los días y estaré bien…

Algún día entenderé porque acabo todo así, ese día vendrá

La promesa del mañana

- Entonces ¿Ahora somos pareja? – Pregunto Ryu, sonrojándose.

- Si quieres podemos hacerlo oficial – Komamura se enderezó y tomó las manos de Ryu – ¿Me aceptas como tu pareja, así como el sentimiento que compartimos?

- Claro que acepto – Ryu también haría la pregunta – Y tu ¿Me aceptas como tu pareja y siempre estar juntos?

- Acepto – Dijo Komamura sonriéndole.

Ryu se recostó sobre el gran y suave pecho de Komamura, al tiempo que éste le abrazaba. Ambos, sintiendo su calor, comenzaron a quedarse dormidos, sin preocupaciones en esos momentos.

- Mi hermoso Komamura…

- Mi lindo Ryu…

Te amo, te amo…Hasta el fin del mundo

Mientras sonrió tontamente, de mis labios trata de salir…

Un te amo, tal cosa, simplemente no puedo hacerlo

Poder amar así, orare ante aquel cielo…

Orare ante aquel cielo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Festival y baile**

Komamura y Ryu ahora compartían la misma habitación, nadie en el gotei sabía que ellos dos eran pareja, habían decidido dejarlo en secreto, pero aun así cuando se encontraban juntos y a solas se demostraban su amor, con una caricia o con un beso.

Ryu iba caminando en dirección de regreso de la división uno, había llevado los reportes del mes de la división ya que el teniente Tetsuzaemon no había podido hacerlo. Estaba caminando de regreso, cuando vio en un muro un cartel que anunciaba un festival de otoño en el gotei, sería el 23 de ese mes, agosto, y también leyó que habría un baile en la noche de ese día, todo patrocinado por algo llamado "Tienda Urahara". Se emocionó muchísimo y comenzó a imaginarse pasar el festival con Komamura.

- Me pregunto ¿Cómo se verá Komamura con yukata de festival? – se preguntó a si mismo tratando de imaginarlo.

Ryu decidió correr y preguntarle a su capitán, pero en la carrera choco contra Abarai Renji, quien dejó caer sus reportes de escuadrón.

- ¡Lo siento teniente Renji! – Ryu se apresuró a disculparse y se dispuso a ayudar a levantar los reportes – Venía muy distraído, permítame ayudarle.

- Vaya chico, con la prisa que llevaba tampoco yo puse atención – Rápidamente los dos shinigamis terminaron de reorganizar los reportes – Por cierto, escuche lo que paso en el mundo humano, me dicen que fuiste muy valiente y fuerte, sería bueno que algún día me mostraras tus habilidades. Pero ¿Por qué venias distraído?

- Bueno, es que venía pensando en el festival de otoño que anuncian, ¿Cómo son los festivales aquí en la sociedad de almas?

Renji se quedó pensando en cómo describirlo.

- Bueno, pues no son muy diferentes a los festivales del mundo humano. Solamente que aquí a veces hacemos concursos de kidos o competencias de zampakutous. La verdad son muy variantes pero divertidas – Renji leyó el cartel mirando la parte del baile – Vaya, así que también habrá un baile. ¿Tú ya tienes pareja con la cual ir? – Dijo mirando burlonamente a Ryu.

- De momento no – Respondió sonrojándose – Pero espero ir con alguien.

- Que bien, bueno me despido o no entregare estos reportes.

Ryu y Renji se alejaron en direcciones diferentes. Cuando por fin Ryu llego al séptimo escuadrón fue directamente a buscar a Komamura. Encontrándolo, jugando con Gorou. Sigilosamente se acercó por atrás y le tapo los ojos.

- Ryu, no importa cuántas veces hagas eso, siempre reconoceré el calor de tus manos y tú aroma – Dijo Komamura, al tiempo que rodeaba al joven con sus brazos y le besaba.

- Eso no es justo, tú tienes esa ventaja – Dijo alegremente Ryu – Por cierto Komamura. ¿El 23 de este mes estarás ocupado?

Komamura lo miro por un momento, y Ryu sospecho que al parecer esa fecha era importante.

- Realmente no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Veras, quería saber si podríamos ir juntos al festival de otoño ese día, además dicen que en la noche habrá un baile y pensé que sería lindo si vamos.

Komamura le sonrió amablemente mientras le alborotaba el cabello.

- Claro que iré, siempre que sea a tu lado, yo estaré ahí – entonces Komamura desvió un poco la mirada algo avergonzado por lo que iba a decir – Solamente que no se bailar. ¿Me enseñarías?

Ryu en ese momento también desvió la mirada y se sonrojo bastante.

- Pues, yo esperaba que tú me enseñaras a bailar, yo tampoco sé – Respondió Ryu.

Ambos se rieron de aquella situación, pero al menos, ya estaban de acuerdo en asistir al festival de ese día. Como faltaban dos semanas para la fecha, Komamura pensó en que ambos deberían salir y buscar yukatas para la ocasión. Y de ahí comenzarían a practicar como bailar, pero en ese tema estaban algo preocupados, ya que querían que alguien les enseñara, pero sabían que con eso era posible que descubrieran acerca de su relación.

Para el final del día, ambos ya tenían sus yukatas; la de Komamura, la parte superior, era de un color rojo con un adorno bordado de fuego en el cuello, y el pantalón era de estilo liso y color vino. La yukata de Ryu consistía en ser, de la parte superior, de color morado con bordados de dragones en las mangas, y el pantalón era de azul marino. Además de que ambos también habían comprado sandalias nuevas para la ocasión. En el caso de Komamura, su primer par, ya que él no acostumbraba a usarlas.

- Ahora que recuerdo, Komamura, aún no te he preguntado algo importante ¿Qué día es tu cumpleaños? – Quiso saber Ryu.

- Oh, aun no te lo he dicho, bueno, mi cumpleaños es el 23 de agosto – Respondió el capitán.

Ryu se quedó de pie pensativo.

- Pero… ¡Si es el mismo día que el festival! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

- Perdona, no estoy muy acostumbrado a celebrar esa fecha, solo de vez en cuando Tetsuzaemon organiza una pequeña fiesta en el escuadrón – Komamura no evito darse cuenta de que Ryu estaba pensativo y era fácil adivinar en que estaba pensando – No te preocupes en conseguirme un regalo, todo lo que quiero, es a ti.

Al escuchar eso, a Ryu se le vino una idea de lo que le hablaba Komamura y entonces sintió mucho calor en ese momento.

- Y tu cumpleaños ¿Cuándo es? – Era obvio que Komamura también sintiera curiosidad.

- El mío, viene siendo el 16 de marzo – Respondió Ryu.

- Vaya, tú eres del mes de la primavera y yo del otoño – Komamura, sorpresivamente cargo a Ryu aprovechando que no había nadie cerca – Ambas estaciones son contrarias, pero crean un buen equilibrio al lado del verano y el invierno. Tan diferentes, pero tan unidas.

Ryu le abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, aprovechando también, le acaricio el rostro a Komamura.

- Yo espero siempre estar unido a ti, así como las estaciones, que brindan la magia de la vida.

Aquella noche, recostado y rodeado por los brazos de Komamura, Ryu seguía pensando en que debía regalarle. Miraba a Komamura dormir tan tranquilamente, dándose cuenta que aún no sabía mucho de él. Y luego estaba una nueva duda sobre cómo interpretar las palabras que le había dicho "…todo lo que quiero, es a ti" había muchas formas en que lo podía interpretar. Entonces Ryu, movido por la curiosidad, comenzó a hablarle suavemente a Komamura, tratando de no despertarle, pero lo suficiente para hacerlo hablar entre sueños.

- Sajin…Sajin… – Ryu espero a que Komamura diera señales de que le escuchaba – Dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres para tu cumpleaños?

Komamura movió un poco los parpados e hizo un ligero gruñido, estaba soñando.

- Quiero…quiero pasar esa noche al lado de Ryu… – Comenzó a decir entre sueños – Me gustaría que me deje hacerlo mío… y solo mío…

Ryu se puso más rojo que un tomate al oír esas palabras. Y se puso a pesar en qué manera Komamura soñaba con eso.

- Komamura, mi lobo travieso – Dijo Ryu mientras jugueteaba con una oreja de Komamura – tendrás tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Al día siguiente, Ryu pidió un permiso para ir por unas cuantas horas al mundo humano, cuando Komamura le pregunto qué es lo que iba a hacer, el joven simplemente le pidió que confiara en él, pues tenía planeada una sorpresa. Komamura aceptó.

- Por favor, no tardes en volver ¿Está bien? – Dijo dándole un beso en la frente a Ryu y alborotándole el cabello.

- En la tarde regresare – Prometió Ryu.

Una vez que Ryu se hubo retirado, Iba Tetsuzaemon entró a donde el capitán Komamura se encontraba.

- Tetsuzaemon, ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Komamura al ver a su teniente.

- Capitán, vera, he venido a preguntarle algo, es sobre el chico Ryu; en la división todos los miembros hemos notado que ustedes dos son muy unidos, pero sobre todo, vemos que usted sonríe más seguido e inclusive ha dejado de visitar la tumba de Tousen…

- Dime ¿Cuál es tu pregunta Tetsuzaemon? – Dijo seriamente Komamura.

- ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene realmente con Ryu?

Komamura cerró los ojos durante un momento. No sabía que contestar ante aquello.

- Él es mi pareja ahora – La respuesta fue directa – Puedes decírselo a los demás, no me siento avergonzado de que los demás lo sepan.

Tetsuzaemon se quedó atónito ante la respuesta, simplemente no dijo nada y se retiró.

Ryu estaba caminando entre la gente usando su gigai. Miraba en los diferentes escaparates de las tiendas. Buscaba algo que le pudiese ayudar a aprender a bailar, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía qué clase de baile seria el que se llevaría a cabo en el gotei.

- Diablos – Dijo suspirando – ¿Que voy a hacer? No encuentro nada que me ayude…Tal vez debería regresar al gotei.

En ese momento recibió un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Al voltearse vio a un sujeto vestido de kimono verde y con un sombrero y bastón, alejándose y burlándose. Ryu comenzó a seguirlo y reclamarle.

- ¡Hey, espera! – Ryu persiguió a ese sujeto hasta que llegaron a una tienda – "Tienda Urahara" ¿Qué lugar es este?

En ese momento a la espalda de Ryu, apareció el extraño sujeto de verde, asustándolo.

- Bienvenido joven shinigami, yo soy Kisuke Urahara – Urahara le sonreía amigablemente a Ryu – Aquí encontraras de todo lo que necesites, y busques a precios accesibles.

Ryu no resistió más y le soltó un golpe a Urahara.

- ¡¿Solo me hiciste seguirte para que viniera a ver tu tienda?! No sé quién seas, pero yo no tengo tiempo que perder…

Urahara se levantó con cara de inocencia.

- Pero yo pensé que estabas de compras, y además yo conozco a los shinigamis así que pensé que podía hacerte un descuento, en gigais, artículos para manejar reiatsu…

Ryu no se quedó más tiempo y decidió regresar al sereteite. Pero en ese momento Ryu puso atención completa a lo que decía el anuncio de la tienda y recordó lo que había leído en el cartel que había anunciado el baile. Ryu acababa de golpear al patrocinador de la fiesta del sereteite. Simplemente estaba inmovilizado sin saber qué hacer.

- Oye, ¿Qué te sucede? – Urahara lo miraba.

- N…no pasa nada – Ryu se comportó más tranquilamente – Perdón por lo del golpe, es que he estado muy nervioso porque, estaba tratando de encontrar algo que me enseñase a bailar, y a la vez enseñarle a mi Kom…

En ese momento calló, pues había estado a punto de decir "…a mi Komamura".

Urahara se dio cuenta y entonces le dio un fuerte empujón a Ryu.

- Vaya así que ese era tu problema – Urahara se dirigió a entrar en la tienda – Sígueme, tal vez tenga algo que te ayude.

Ryu dudó por un instante, pero al final siguió a Urahara.

Para el anochecer, ya se encontraba de regresó en la séptima división y vio lo feliz que Komamura se había puesto por su regreso.

- Entonces ¿Me dirás a dónde fuiste? – Le dijo Komamura susurrándole a Ryu.

- En un momento te digo – Repuso con una sonrisa – No seas tan ansioso.

Estaban cenando con algunos de los miembros del escuadrón y Ryu se dio cuenta de que el teniente Iba los observaba, al igual que los demás.

El joven estaba seguro que ya debían sospechar algo, así que decidió guardar calma y esperar a hablar con Komamura en la habitación.

Ryu hablo con sinceridad sobre lo sucedido aquella tarde, y le explico a Komamura que le enseñaría a bailar en aquel momento. Pero antes de empezar a bailar, Komamura se reía de lo que había escuchado.

- No te burles Komamura, en aquel momento juro que no supe cómo reaccionar cuando vi que aquel sujeto, Urahara, era el patrocinador de la fiesta – Repuso Ryu.

- No te enojes mi pequeño Ryu. No pude evitar pensar en cómo es que sucedió todo aquello– Komamura abrazo a Ryu – Por cierto; Tetsuzaemon ya sabe que tú y yo somos pareja. El me lo preguntó hoy y yo no quería mantenerlo en secreto.

Ryu se estremeció un poco al oír aquellas palabras.

- Pero no te preocupes, no creo que nada malo pase; mientras esté a tu lado yo soy feliz, y si sé que tú eres feliz, para mí eso bastara en la vida – Terminó de decir Komamura.

- Eso es algo que me gusta también de ti, siempre eres tan sincero. Ahora vamos a practicar como bailar para el día de la fiesta.

Ryu recibió un largo beso de parte de Komamura. No importaba cuantas veces lo repitieran, el beso entre ambos era único y con un sentimiento compartido.

Aquella noche empezaron a practicar los pasos que Ryu había aprendido en baile de pareja. Pero como era él quien debía dirigir a su enorme compañero, no pudieron evitar algunos pisones, tropezones e inclusive choques entre ellos mismos. Aquella sesión de baile sí que fue algo dolorosa. Por lo que al día siguiente, Ryu sufría de dolor de pies al caminar, ya que acababa de descubrir que las pisadas de Komamura siempre eran muy fuertes.

- Ryu, tengo que hablar contigo – en aquella tarde, Tetsuzaemon fue al encuentro de Ryu, en un entrenamiento.

Ryu se puso algo nervioso al ver al teniente de la división dirigirle la palabra, más aun sabiendo que aquella persona conocía la relación que llevaba con Komamura.

- Teniente Tetsuzaemon, ¿Qué sucede?

- Quiero tener un duelo contigo. Yo sé que eres pareja del capitán Komamura, pero no quiero pensar que eso te hace sentir especial dentro de la división o que siempre estará el capitán para protegerte. Quiero ver si eres capaz de protegerlo tú también.

Ryu se puso serio.

- Dígame teniente Tetsuzaemon, ¿Los demás en la división saben lo que hay entre Komamura y yo?

- Solo lo sospechan pero no lo he contado a nadie – Respondió Tetsuzaemon.

Ryu aceptó el duelo contra Iba Tetsuzaemon, pero no dirían nada a nadie de aquel encuentro. Los dos se dirigieron a las afueras del gotei en ese momento…

Ya en un espacio abierto y sin personas alrededor ambos se encontraban uno frente al otro. La tensión se respiraba.

Tetsuzaemon desenfundo su zampakutou la cual adquirió su forma shikai sin necesidad de que su amo le nombrase. Ryu supo en ese momento que el teniente Iba, ya tenía un bankai.

- Vamos, libera a tu zampakutou y demuéstrame que puedes proteger a quien amas.

El joven shinigami llamó a su Ten no Okami.

La pelea entre los dos fue usando solo sus zampakutous. Ninguna otra habilidad estaba permitida, a excepción del shumpo. Ryu y Tetsuzaemon parecían ir al mismo nivel en combate, pero el teniente llevaba la ventaja de la experiencia. Por lo que no tardó mucho en derribar de un golpe a Ryu. Sin embargo, el joven parecía ya no dejarse vencer tan fácil. Era obvio que adquiría fuerza con rapidez. Se mantenía firme, pero los dolores en sus pies sí que le hacían la batalla difícil.

El sonido de las armas de ambos shinigamis resonaba con cada golpe, mostrando la determinación de no dejarse vencer; Ryu no sabía exactamente cuál era la razón de Tetsuzaemon para probarle en combate. Hasta que la idea apareció en su mente y solo salió de sus labios, al momento que nuevamente detenía un golpe fuerte de parte del teniente.

- Sera que usted pelea conmigo, ¿Por qué siente algo por Komamura y ahora esta celoso?

El rostro de Tetsuzaemon se quedó sin expresión en aquel momento y sin darse cuenta, tropezó y cayó de espalda. Sin embargo soltó una carcajada.

- Sacas conclusiones muy rápido muchacho – Tetsuzaemon dejo de lado su zampakutou – Aunque si estoy algo celosos de ti, y no solo yo, sino toda la división, porque nadie parecía comprender al capitán y mucho menos nadie sabía cómo hacerle reír. Luego te conoce a ti y en poco tiempo parece que lo comprendes mejor que nadie y de la nada comienza a ser feliz.

Tetsuzaemon se dejó caer pesadamente en la hierba.

- Pues aun para mí todo es un misterio sobre como pasaron las cosas entre Komamura y yo; ninguno sabe mucho acerca del otro, no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, y también estoy consciente de que tal vez si los demás saben de lo nuestro, puede que muchos no lo acepten.

- Pero en realidad ¿Si le quieres?

- ¡Por supuesto que le quiero! – Dijo Ryu con firme voz – Eso nunca cambiara

Para el anochecer Ryu y Tetsuzaemon habían terminado su combate y regresado a su escuadrón. Tetsuzaemon le dijo al joven que confiaba en el para seguir haciendo feliz al capitán, y que cuando necesitase algo que no lo dudara en pedir.

El joven estaba exhausto cuando llego a la habitación; Gorou lo vio llegar y de inmediato se puso muy juguetón con el chico.

Pese a estar exhausto, Ryu comenzó a jugar con el perrito, pero al poco tiempo el cansancio le venció y se recostó para descansar solo un momento, Gorou se hecho sobre él y ambos se durmieron.

Komamura entró en la habitación y vio dormidos a Ryu y a Gorou, no lo evito y sonrió ante aquella escena. Con sumo cuidado les coloco una manta para que no pasaran frio. Apagando las luces, se dirigió al jardín y llevo la mirada al cielo estrellado del anochecer. Sí que las cosas en su vida habían cambiado mucho. Esperaba que la vida le permitiese ser feliz junto a Ryu durante mucho tiempo más. Aunque estaba el solo, decidió comenzar a practicar como debía dirigir a Ryu en un baile. Se sentía completamente extraño haciendo eso solo y agradecía que nadie lo pudiera ver…

Llego la fecha del baile y el capitán Komamura estaba tratando de terminar sus labores para tener tiempo y prepararse a tiempo para llegar con Ryu al festival. Ya todos en el escuadrón habían felicitado a Komamura por cumplir un año más. En aquella mañana se había hecho un desayuno con todos los del escuadrón 7 y también llegaron unos compañeros de Tetsuzaemon que eran del escuadrón 11. Pero eso alegro mucho el ambiente y Komamura se mostró muy agradecido con todos.

Estaba anocheciendo y Komamura se estaba terminando de poner la yukata. Se sentía un poco raro pues era la primera vez que vestía así y más aún se sentía extraño usando las sandalias. Ryu entro en ese momento a la habitación, listo para ir al festival.

- Te ves muy guapo Komamura – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Tú también luces bien mi Ryu – Dijo Komamura acercándose al joven y dándole un beso – Por cierto, quería pedirte que esta noche podamos… bueno, ya sabes… estar juntos, solos… – Komamura se puso nervioso por lo que estaba pidiendo.

Ryu ya sabía lo que estaba tratando de pedirle, en ese momento también se puso nervioso para responder.

- Tranquilo Komamura, esta noche todo lo que tú quieras, lo podemos hacer.

Komamura le abrazo fuertemente y le dio un profundo beso.

- Gracias, mi Ryu.

Juntos y tomados de la mano, se dirigieron al festival.

El lugar elegido para el festival se encontraba ubicado cerca de los límites del gotei, las lámparas de festival iluminaban la noche y muchos puestos de comida estaban llenos de shinigamis que querían comprar, en algunos puestos se vendían mascaras de festival en otros había concurso para ganar todo tipo de artículos. Ryu estaba muy emocionado e iba de puesto en puesto corriendo y mirando con interés. Komamura corría tras de él, tratando de alcanzarle. Entre los dos comieron calamares asados, takoyakis. Trataron de probar suerte en juegos de tiro y puntería. Ahí Komamura logro ganar un hermoso pez koi de color blanco con naranja en las escamas, el cual se lo dio a Ryu.

También estuvieron viendo un pequeño escenario que presentaba música, historias del gotei con títeres.

- Capitán Komamura, me sorprende verlo aquí – Yamamoto se acercó a donde estaban Ryu y Komamura – ¡vaya! viene con el joven Ryu.

Ambos shinigamis se inclinaron ante el capitán comandante.

- Parece que los dos están disfrutando mucho del festival ¿verdad? – Pregunto Yamamoto.

- Así es – Respondió Komamura – Vine junto con Ryu para que conociera y el me convenció al mismo tiempo de venir con yukata de festival.

Yamamoto soltó una risa al escuchar aquello.

- Por cierto capitán Yamamoto, muchas gracias por aceptarme como shinigami – Dijo Ryu y se inclinó – Quería agradecerle desde hace tiempo.

Yamamoto coloco la mano en el hombre del joven sonriéndole.

- No tienes que agradecerme, tú te ganaste ese privilegio de estar aquí. Ahora promete que seguirás trabajando bien como shinigami y que seguirás haciendo sonreír al capitán Komamura.

Komamura y Ryu se sorprendieron al escuchar eso y pensaron que Yamamoto ya sabía acerca de ellos y no se equivocaron ya que el capitán comandante agregó.

- No se avergüencen de lo que sienten, los dos tienen derecho a ser felices con quien quieren – Comenzó a alejarse de nuevo – Disfruten el festival.

Komamura y Ryu se abrazaron el uno al otro, algunos shinigamis que estaban cerca los vieron pero después volvían su atención al escenario. El momento del baile de otoño había llegado.

Muchos al principio se mostraron nerviosos por bailar, pero después de la primera pieza de música, muchos se animaron y bailaron. Algunos con sus parejas y otros entre amigos.

Komamura tomo la mano de Ryu y atrayéndole, comenzó a dirigirle en el baile. La música era suave, tranquila y con sentimiento; era un baile único y lindo. Ryu reconoció que Komamura había aprendido a bailar mejor que él.

También varios capitanes se encontraban en el lugar bailando y disfrutando de lo que el festival estaba ofreciendo. Hasta Ryu se percató de que se encontraban en el lugar Ichigo y Rukia, los dos shinigamis que le habían observado cuando había hecho su prueba. Komamura le guiaba tan suavemente en el baile y en los giros le levantaba para hacerle sentir que volaba por un instante.

- Vaya, sí que practicaste mucho – Susurró Ryu.

Komamura solo sonrió y continúo dirigiendo a Ryu en el baile durante un largo rato. Pasadas unas tres piezas de música decidieron descansar un poco. Admiraban ver los fuegos artificiales en la noche, y el aire frio de otoño no les afectaba en lo más mínimo. En ese momento el capitán comenzó a verse algo incómodo. Ryu comprendió que el ruido de los fuegos artificiales era demasiado fuerte para Komamura.

- Creo que ya debemos irnos.

Ambos comenzaron a regresar su hogar, una vez que estuvieron algo alejados, Komamura cargo a Ryu y uso el shumpo para llegar más rápido.

Entraron en la oscura habitación que usaban para dormir, preparándose para lo que estaba por suceder. No encendieron la luz; comenzaron a besarse lentamente. Los brazos de Ryu rodeaban el cuello de Komamura y a la vez el capitán le abrazaba mientras aun le mantenía a su altura para no perder ese momento.

- ¿Estás seguro de que puedo hacerlo hoy? – Pregunto Komamura nerviosamente.

Ryu simplemente asintió, temblando un poco ya que estaba nervioso.

Komamura puso a Ryu sobre la cama en la que los dos dormían. Ryu se dejó ir hacia atrás, aun manteniéndose sobre sus brazos para no recostarse por completo. Komamura también se puso a la altura de Ryu, esta vez besándole la frente, el cuello; disfrutando el aroma del joven, con sus manos, lentamente y con algo de nerviosismo; comenzó a desatar la cinta de la cintura de la yukata de Ryu. El chico desvió la mirada completamente sonrojado.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es… es solo que estoy… un poco nervioso.

Komamura le sonrió para darle confianza, le acaricio el rostro y conforme su mano descendía, comenzó a abrir la ropa de Ryu, sintiendo cada centímetro del cuerpo del joven. Al verlo le parecía tan frágil, tan lindo. Cerro los ojos y comenzó a pasar su lengua lenta y juguetonamente, por cada parte de Ryu.

El joven le miraba y su respiración se volvía agitada cada vez más, al sentir la húmeda lengua de Komamura, hubo un jadeo de placer. Y acercándose a su amado. También comenzó a desvestirle.

Los dos se despojaron de la vestimenta que portaban y Komamura abrazo a Ryu acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

- Mi lobito pachoncito – Dijo Ryu al sentir el cuerpo natural de Komamura.

- Eres muy lindo mi pequeño Ryu – Komamura le dio un suave mordisco en el cuello.

El ambiente de excitación crecía entre los dos a cada minuto. Entonces llego el momento en que Komamura dirigió su mano a la parte intima del joven Ryu, estimulándolo lentamente. Ryu se recostó por completo en la cama y Komamura se colocó sobre de él.

- ¿Estás listo? No quiero lastimarte, me dices si te lastimo.

- Sé que no me lastimaras.

Komamura tomo lentamente la cadera de Ryu y lo atrajo hacia sí lo más que pudo. Ryu sintió un gran calor, seguido de un intenso dolor. Trató de relajarse lo más que pudo para que Komamura pudiera hacerle suyo. Le salieron unas cuantas lágrimas debido al dolor. Komamura se inclinó hacia él lo más que pudo y le susurro.

- Aguanta, solo un poco más.

Komamura comenzó a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo. Ryu se aferró al pelo del pecho de Komamura, sintiendo la tensión y el movimiento de sus músculos en aquel momento. Las respiraciones de ambos eran muy agitadas y los gemidos eran intensos. Aun así ninguno de los dos se quería detener. Estaban volviéndose uno en ese acto tan único de ellos.

Ryu busco con sus manos el cuello de Komamura y se aferró a él, intentando acercase cada vez más a su boca en busca de un beso. El gran capitán lobo se dio cuenta y detuvo los rápidos movimientos de su cadera y busco la manera de quedar bien acomodado y besar a Ryu.

- Ya no quiero separarme de ti – Le dijo suavemente – Ahora tú eres mi corazón Ryu. Prométeme que jamás te perderé.

Ryu sintió que la voz de Komamura era una voz de súplica, era una petición a la que jamás se negaría, ya no había marcha atrás en este punto.

- Soy tuyo y de nadie más. Te prometo que jamás me separare de ti, porque tú eres la única razón por la que yo voy a existir.

Los dos se miraron perdiéndose uno en la mirada del otro. En ese instante los movimientos del "baile" que realizaban se volvieron más intensos y con más velocidad. Los jadeos fueron fuertes y de placer, era el momento del clímax. Ryu sintió un calor inundarle el interior al mismo tiempo que el mismo calor salía de sí mismo y le llegaba a Komamura.

Los dos cayeron al mismo tiempo, dejando que la sensación de éxtasis les consumiera lentamente.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Sajin – Dijo Ryu.

- Gracias – Komamura le beso la frente a Ryu.

Hubo un nuevo beso, lentamente encendiendo de nuevo esa llama que aún estaba ardiendo en los dos. Komamura se sentó y se cruzó de piernas; Ryu se abrazó a él y le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas, listo para probar la nueva posición.

Komamura mordió suavemente y en repetidas ocasiones el cuello de Ryu mientras entraba lentamente. Así le distraía de la sensación del dolor a la que el joven apenas se estaba acostumbrando.

Ryu estaba sumergido en el aroma de Komamura y se aferraba a él con más fuerza de la que jamás hubiera pensado tener; escuchaba de nuevo los jadeos de placer salir del pecho del capitán, y a la vez, parecían mezclarse con los que el mismo dejaba escapar. Y el momento del clímax esta vez parecía tardar en llegar; pero eso estaba bien, ambos se disfrutaban lentamente. A veces acelerando los movimientos, y otras veces los pausaban o los hacían más duraderos.

Esta vez Ryu fue el primero en llegar al clímax de la situación sin poder contenerse, derramo su calor líquido en Komamura pero aun así no dejo de sostenerse del suave y gran cuerpo del capitán. Komamura tardo un poco más de tiempo en llegar al clímax; pero cuando lo hizo, realizo los movimientos más rápidos y fuertes que la primera vez y prolongo la salida de su calor en el cuerpo de Ryu.

Los dos terminaron rendidos, pero abrazados entre si al natural, sintiéndose para toda la noche.

- Komamura, ¿puedo decirte algo?

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tengo miedo de perderte – Ryu le miro a los ojos – No quiero arruinar el momento, pero hay algo que me ronda la cabeza y si no te lo digo no podre dormir. Somos pareja y hemos estado juntos por casi un mes; pero el miedo que tengo es que aún no conozco mucho sobre ti, y tú a la vez no sabes mucho de mí… Y si seguimos así, puede que un día hagamos algo mal y no podamos seguir…

Komamura le acerco a su pecho aún más fuertemente y rió.

- A veces piensas las cosas mucho, pero eso es bueno – Komamura tomo las manos de Ryu – Tienes razón en decir que aún no sabemos mucho uno del otro, pero eso está cambiando porque tú has visto algunas cosas que me gustan y otras no; al mismo tiempo yo me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas sobre ti… No aceleres las cosas, nos iremos conociendo de aquí en adelante…

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Claro que lo prometo.

Komamura unió su meñique al de Ryu. Esa era la promesa eterna de nunca dejar de amarse, la promesa de entregar la vida de uno al otro. Los dos se dedicaron un ultimo beso aquella noche, antes de abandonarse al sueño...


End file.
